The present invention relates generally to an article of footwear, and in particular to a training system for an article of footwear.
Articles of footwear configured to enhance comfort and fit of an article have previously been proposed. Grim (U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,650) is directed to a vacuum formed conformable shoe. Grim teaches shoes that are provided with soles and/or upper portions which conform to the configuration of the user's feet by the use of vacuum formable bladders in the sole of the shoes and/or in the sides of the upper portions of the shoes. The shoe includes two bladder zones. The bladders are filled with air using a pump, which operates as a wearer walks or runs.
The related art lacks provisions for training an athlete to use articles that enhance comfort and fit.